


Dreams of Fire

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vampires, blood d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: This piece takes place after Shuu and you have been married for a little while and are living on your own. He has a nightmare of the past he hopes will never repeat itself...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Dreams of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

Sleep wasn’t immediately torn from him. For a moment, the pureblood was tossing and turning senselessly, his mind not yet having returned fully to consciousness. Sweat was pouring down his face in heavy droplets. The blankets felt like burning hot sheets of tin foil, freshly removed from the oven.

[… hah…]

Shuu grumbled loudly as consciousness finally overtook him. He felt like he had been tossed into the sun. His entire body was burning hot and his skin felt like it was melting off. His heavy lids finally parted and he immediately realized he was lying in bed, surrounded by flames.

[… you keep coming back to this place…]

Immediately, the pureblood panicked. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and a startled gasp escaped him. He jumped out of bed and bolted down the hallway. Time seemed to elude him and space warped. Suddenly, he was outside, standing in the dirt and staring at the mansion as flames smothered it. Shuu gawked at the flames, taking heavy, uneven inhales. His exhales were like strangled gasps, sputtering from him. The flames reflected off his blue eyes, flickering in his terrified orbs.

[…you had to associate yourself with a human…]

Bloodcurdling screams echoed in his ears, startling him. “Gah!?…. you…” Shuu mumbled. His eyes trailed upward, to where he could see you, standing behind one of the second floor windows. You were banging on the glass, utter terror in your eyes. “Go back for her!” Shuu commanded himself in a terrified gasp. His body remained perfectly still, eyes glued on the window where you were.

“GO BACK FOR HER!” he commanded once more. Yet, despite those words, his body refused to move the way he wanted. For a moment, Shuu watched as you stared back at him, fear dancing in your eyes, silently pleading for help. He didn’t go back to the mansion…. He turned and ran away.

[… it’s your fault this happened…]

“No…! NO! NO!” echoed loudly in his mind. “GO BACK FOR HER!” He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, running as far from the fire as he could. “Stop… No… No… go… back…” The heat of the mansion slowly faded away. Eventually, he stopped and turned around. All that could be seen was the rising black smoke, from the mansion where he left you to melt away in the flames. His breath stopped and emotion drained from his eyes.

[… you worthless good for nothing…]

Suddenly, Shuu jolted upright. He gasped, loudly, and cried out in agony. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets, squeezing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His chest heaved dramatically with each inhale and exhale. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and trembled slightly, but was cold to the touch. His breathing sounded as though he was choking.

His stirring had woken you immediately. “Shuu?” you whispered groggily, turning to face him. The sunlight was shining dimly into the bedroom, shining through the yellow curtains that covered the window. You could see Shuu through the haze of darkness and faint light. He was sitting upright, back arched uncomfortably as he stared at the bed sheets covering his lap. He was panting loudly with a wild looks in his eyes.

“Shuu?” you muttered again, leaning up into a seated position. You reached for him and hesitantly grasped his forearm. He flinched as your warm skin touched his. Shimmering blue orbs met yours and you bit back the gasp that nearly poured from your mouth. Quickly, his eyes took in the sight of you. His pupils were dilated, orbs widened with panic, and tears rested in the corners of his eyes. His expression was wild, breath staggered, and stare almost frightening - an expression you had seen before.

Suddenly, the vampire reached for you. You whimpered as his ice cold skin met yours. His arms wrapped firmly around your upper back and he tugged you violently into his body. His hands grabbed fistfuls of your nightgown. Hesitantly, you placed your hands on Shuu’s bare back, becoming immediately aware of his cold sweat. You wiggled around pathetically in his grasp, finding it difficult to breathe as he clung so tightly to you.

“What’s wrong?” you whispered, your hands running soothingly up and down his back. He didn’t reply, but merely held you firmly against his body. As you slowly escaped your sleepy daze, it became obvious to you what was wrong. He was soaked with sweat, freezing cold to the touch and glistening all over. His back trembled slightly, though no tears poured from his eyes. Expertly, he held them back.

“It’s okay. Everything’s fine,” you whispered, laying your cheek against his shoulder. He clung so tightly to your nightgown that it was possible it might tear; however, you hardly cared for such things. He panted heavily against you. You could feel his chest rapidly rising and falling against your own.

You tugged on Shuu and slowly glided onto your back, bringing him along with you. With a bit of maneuvering, you managed to roll onto your side. Shuu’s arms loosened slightly around you, giving you the chance to curl up into his chest. You tilted your head back and look into his eyes. His sapphire orbs stared down at you. His expression terrified you – it was the same look he had given you years ago, when you first met, when he was a stranger, and you were nothing but bait.

“Shuu…?” you whispered frighteningly. He blinked, as though torn to reality by your voice, and his expression melted away. “Shh… go back to sleep,” he whispered before pulling you in and nearly crushing you against his chest.

Your arms wiggled beneath him and wrapped around his back. For the time that you failed to drift away, you listened to every sound that he made. His breathing steadily returned to normal. It was difficult; but, eventually, sleep claimed you.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When you awoke that evening, your body felt cold and the bed felt way too big. You rolled over, reaching at the space beside you, seeking the body you knew so well. You rolled some more and lost track of your location, and ended up tumbling into the floor with a startled gasp.

The collapse woke you sharply and you jumped to your feet, panting quietly and eyes wide. A quick glance at your bed, even with tired eyes, immediately told you that you were alone. The bed was completely empty, sheets in disarray.

“Huh? Shuu…?” you whispered aimlessly as you stepped out into the hallway. Your house was fairly small and a quick walk around made you realize that Shuu wasn’t inside. The cottage was completely silent and his MP3 player – that he never left without - was sitting on the end table beside the couch.

He wouldn’t take his player if he didn’t go far. “…the gazebo, maybe?” you muttered to yourself. Not even bothering to slip on shoes, you walked out the back door, closing it loudly behind you.

There was a light breeze this evening, blowing on the tall blades of grass that separated your house from the shoreline. The salty smell of the ocean filled your nostrils. It wasn’t yet night time. The sun was setting, casting orange and yellow rays across the cloudy sky. You took the soft dirt trail that led down the hillside and to the gazebo that was close to the shore. The soft dirt felt nice beneath your bare feet.

You only had to take a few footsteps from the cottage to hear a very familiar sound: the gentle singing of a violin. As you grew closer and closer to the gazebo, you could make out the shape of the small, wooden instrument, settled against a shoulder beside a blob of blonde locks. The gazebo was, perhaps, his favorite place to play. Many evenings did you catch him out here. Some days, he would play for hours, until his callouses were hurting.

You slowly walked up the steps and then leaned against one of the wooden support beams, trying to be silent and not disrupt his playing. He was facing the ocean, as he always did when he played. He was still wearing his baggy lounge pants – the same ones he always slept in that barely hung around his waist. His back muscles flexed as he played, his shoulder blades extending with his arm movements.

The breeze blew on your nightgown, causing it to toss about and flap in the wind. Your hair whipped gently against your back and shoulders. You hardly noticed the untamed mess, far too hypnotized by the song Shuu was playing. You had heard that soothing melody before. In fact, you had heard many songs sing from that exact violin; yet, it still made your skin tingle, as though it was the first time.

A peaceful moan escaped you, like a breathless sigh. For a moment, you closed your eyes and joined Shuu in the paradise that his music carried you away to - a sort of distance world within your mind: a place only music could take you.

You listened quietly until the song came to a peaceful end. The wind couldn’t keep your scent from him, and he knew well that you were there. Even with the ocean nearby, your aroma never got past him. He slowly removed the violin from his shoulder.

“Hey, Shuu,” you whispered, smiling at him. His violin’s case was propped open, lying on one of the benches inside the gazebo. He carefully placed the wooden instrument, along with its bow, back into the case. You approached him and took a seat at the opposite bench. Once his violin case was locked, he sat down beside you.

He didn’t immediately grant you his full attention. His gaze still belonged to the ocean. His frown was evident, however. “You know you can always talk to me when something is bothering you,” you whispered slowly, leaning over slightly to try and capture his gaze. There was a moment of silence that followed and you doubted he would answer.

“What do you want me to say?” he eventually mumbled, his tone rather apathetic. You had expected that from Shuu; he wasn’t the kind of man to easily come forward with his feelings, especially not about his nightmares. “I interrupted your sleep. Did you want an apology?” His tone did not express annoyance. In fact, he sounded quite serious.

“No, Shuu,” you replied swiftly, the sorrow evident in your tone. “You know it isn’t about that…” You frowned at him, placing your hand on his knee with the hopes of getting his attention. Shuu slowly turned his head from one side to the next, groaning quietly as he stretched his muscles.

“You worry about odd things,” he commented nonchalantly, finally turning to look at you. “Don’t make a big deal about nothing.” You wanted to retort, to argue against his desire to ignore it. Yet, no words would escape you. Perhaps, deep down, you knew better. Even vampires had fears, after all. Some things you simply couldn’t change. From time to time, fears plagued your mind, as well. Maybe, these fears, weren’t something to be regretted. These fears showed your need for one and other.

“That won’t happen,” you suddenly said, parroting the words he had said to you every time something troubled you. Shuu’s brow lifted curiously. “I know what your dream was about,” you continued, a small smile slowly forming on your face. “Nothing can take me from you.” You watched as realization slowly washed over him and a small smirk formed on his face.

“Come here. Let me drink your blood,” Shuu gently commanded you. The vampire didn’t await an answer. He reached for you, wrapping his arms securely around your waist and pulling you onto his lap. Your thighs slid along either side of his and you faced him.

Shuu peppered kisses against the side of your neck. You placed your hands on his shoulders, squeezing in anticipation for his fangs. His breath was cold against your skin as he whispered, “I won’t make that same mistake again… You aren’t allowed to leave me. I told you I would ensure it this time.” His lips, cold yet soft, kissed firmly against the underside of your jaw. He smirked into your flesh and it was almost tickling.

“I – aheh – only want to be where you are,” you replied, your voice breaking in the middle as a quiet giggle escaped you. Some locks of blonde hair brushed against your cheeks, tickling your skin. He held you closely, pressing his firm chest against your soft one. His masculine scent overwhelmed you.

“You can’t live without my fangs, can you?” he questioned, a bit teasingly, his breath heavy against your cheeks. Shuu pecked a kiss against your cheek before descending to your neck once more. “It’s not just that,” you replied. “Everything, Shuu… I love all of you…” His kisses caused you to wiggle around in his lap. You quickly became aware of his erection pressing against your womanhood from beneath his trousers.

“You would say that… wouldn’t you…? Heh. Just for you, then-” Shuu cut off briefly and lifted his lips up to your ear. Your body shivered from his whispers, dangerously seductive. You feared he could talk you into anything. “Me too… I want… your everything…” he whispered, his smirk evident against the skin of your ear lobe. He lifted his hips slightly, pressing his erection more fully against you. You failed to suppress a quiet moan when his hands slid your nightgown up and massaged your thighs.

Shuu nibbled along your jaw, searching for a suitable place for his fangs. It didn’t take him long to find one. Your knees twitched and a moan broke free from your mouth when you felt the sharp sting of his fangs piercing your skin. Your hands gripped his shoulders, nails gently digging into his skin. Your head fell back, mouth falling agape and eyelids shuttering closed.

The quiet sounds of Shuu’s drinking resonated in your ears. Each gulp of your blood pouring into his belly was followed by a low moan. Shuu’s hands continued to slide along your thighs. At some point, his dominant hand, fingertips calloused magnificently, slide up and onto your hip. An amused sound escaped him when he realized that you weren’t wearing underwear.

You rarely slept in much clothing these days, aside from your soft nightgown. It was unlikely that he would forget something like that. It seemed that he just enjoyed the surprise. Slowly, the blonde haired vampire removed his fangs from your neck, his chuckles warm and heavy against your skin.

“Heh… you lewd woman…. I want more than just your blood… and I see that you want more than just my fangs,” he whispered teasingly, his fingers playing with your hip bones. A giggle slipped past your lips. “Did I seduce you?” you asked, leaning back slightly to look at his face. His blue orbs shimmered as he spoke, “yeah, you did.”

Your hands moved from their original positions and caressed his cheeks. You smiled, pulling him in and leaning down to capture his lips. He returned the kiss feverishly, groaning quietly into your mouth. He tugged your hips down harshly, rubbing your nudity on his clothed erection. Wet, sloppy sounds resonated between the two of you as you kissed, lips meeting wildly in a passionate fury.

Shuu’s dominant hand found its way between the two of you. Your thighs trembled as his fingers dipped between your lips and played with your femininity. Expertly, he twisted his hand around, slipping his longest digit into your depths while his thumb flicked at your pearl. Wet, slick sounds filled your ears as he played with your sex. His digit curled inside you, causing your thighs to tremble beside his and moans to pour from your mouth.

The moment you pulled away for air, he whispered heavily against your cheeks, “you’re making such lewd sounds.” A smirk settled on his face as your cheeks stained red with arousal. You knew immediately he was referring to more than just one place. Your nether lips made audible, fleshy sounds as he fingered you, in harmony with the mewls and moans that drew from your throat. He had barely touched you, and you already were ignited: soaked and begging for more.

Shuu kissed a trail back to your ear, his words melting your insides. “She’s begging for me. Heh… Your voice – drowning in ecstasy – sounds much better than the violin…” Another digit slowly slid into you, joining its partner. Your hands gripped his shoulders a little firmer, your nails leaving crescent shapes in his flesh. Your eyes struggled to remain open, fluttering from time to time.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you… succumb to the pleasure. More and more - I want to give you…”

The pureblood leaned back, watching you contort and moan in pleasure, unable to keep yourself contained. His fingers never ceased their assault: curling against your sweet spot, pressing against your walls, while his thumb rubbed at your pearl. His skill with his hands was beyond evident. In a way, you were his instrument and his hands played you expertly. Like a true musician, he made moans, whimpers, and cries of utter pleasure pour from you. It was hopeless for you to try and silence yourself. Shuu had set off explosions within your body that you could not contain.

“P-please,” you whimpered, gasping and trying to find words. “Do-don’t m-… make me w-wait…. Ahhh!” You grabbed his wrist and tried to remove his hand. For a moment, Shuu simply stared at you in amusement, his fingers pressing more harshly against your sex.

Your pathetic attempt to remove his hand was quickly forgotten and you simply fell forward, your head falling limply on his shoulder. As your arms tangled around his shoulders, the pureblood seemed to finally give in to his own need. He harshly removed his hand from you, receiving an unintentional, needy whine from you. Your hips unconsciously lifted as he tugged his pants down, just enough for them to lay limply below his hip bones and expose his member.

Shuu’s hands gripped your hips, lifted you up and positioned you atop his length. You panted heavily against him, moving in an attempt to assist him. His tip prodded at your entrance. A quiet rumble escaped Shuu’s chest as he tugged you down, impaling you on his length. Your thighs trembled with the powerful sensation of being stretched and a loud cry escaped you.

It was you who moved first. Shuu’s hands caressed your hip bones limply. For a moment, he was completely still, letting you bounce up and down on his length. You locked eyes with him, noses brushing together and breath mingling. One of your hands lifted and grabbed a fist full of blonde locks. Your own ferocity even surprised you. You were moving wildly, pressing yourself down, hard, on his length.

Sounds melted and became a melody that echoed in your ears: Shuu’s occasional moans and grunts and utterances of naughty words – your own moans, pouring senselessly from your mouth – and the occasional blunder as the ocean waves pummeled against the sands.

He was right - together, you would make this your permanent reality. He wouldn’t let you go… and you wouldn’t let him go…


End file.
